I hate everything about you
by Lily Dany Potter
Summary: Como Lily e James ficaram juntos, numa songfic, I hate everything about you. Comentem!XD


**I hate everything about you**

- Você não presta, Potter! Você me dá náuseas! – Lily Evans, uma garota de dezessete anos, ruiva e olhos amendoados verdes, gritava com um garoto, também com uns dezessete anos.

- Você está mentindo! – replicou o garoto, chamado James Potter, um moreno alto, cabelos negros despenteados e olhos castanhos esverdeados. Agora não gritava mais. Ficara desapontado com ela. Estava com o olhar triste.

James estava só dando o troco no Ranhoso, um sonserino chato, de cabelos extremamente oleosos e nariz extremamente grande; Severo Snape. O Ranhoso viu James andando pelo castelo, e resolveu azará-lo, já que eram inimigos. Então, quando James saiu do feitiço, lançou um feitiço de cócegas em Snape. Mas, Lily viu isso, e foi ralhar com ele.

- Por que fica azarando tanto ele?

- Agora não foi pelo fato de ele existir. Foi porque eu estava andando normalmente, e vem ele, e me azara. Só tô dando o troco!

- Mas você tá sempre azarando ele. – Lily foi até Snape e retirou o feitiço – Pronto! – falou com um sorriso.

Snape parou de rir, olhou para Lily, com desprezo, e falou com mais desprezo ainda. – Não preciso de você! Sei me virar sozinho.

- Se soubesse, não seria azarado a toda hora! – replicou Lily, com raiva, olhando de esguelha para James, que deu um sorrisinho pela resposta dela.

- Oh, cale-se, sangue-ruim!

Nem Lily ficou tão brava, quanto James. Este pegou Snape pelo colarinho do uniforme.

– O que você disse, Ranhoso? – sussurrou ameaçadoramente.

- Para... para ela... se calar... essa... essa... san-... – Snape foi interrompido por um soco vindo de James.

Lily gritou. Snape caiu. E James olhou para Lily, culpado, mas também muito satisfeito.

- É melhor nunca mais falar isso, Ranhoso.

- O que você fez? Seu... seu... _grosso_! – Lily gritava de novo, olhando para Snape, mas sem ir ajudá-lo novamente. Coisa que algum tempo atrás teria feito.

- Te defendi, Evans! Não reparou, não!

- Não preciso de ninguém pra me defender! E nem quero!

_Every time we lie awake_

_After every hit we take_

James mudava de sentimentos rapidamente. Primeiro foi raiva por ser azarado. Depois, satisfação, desapontamento, de novo, raiva, alegria, para novamente, desapontamento. Agora todo o castelo já os assistia.

- Por que você que sempre me defender? Também sei fazer magia, sabia? Só porque dou filha de trouxas, não sou menos capaz.

- Nunca falei e nem pensei isso! Pelo contrário, acho você inteligente até demais – nessa hora, James sorriu por dentro ao vê-la corada com o elogio. – Mas você quer saber o porque que eu te defendo? Porque eu realmente gosto de você! Mas quer saber, tô cansado! Você só me humilha! Eu _sentia_ a tua falta. Agora, não mais! Chega! – disse, saindo pela multidão de estudantes curiosos, que tinha se formado.

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I haven't missed you yet_

_Every room makes it awake_

_By every science thing we make_

James andava pelo castelo indo para a Torre da Grifinória. Até se surpreendeu por não estar pensando nela, que realmente não sentia falta. Chegou na frente do Retrato da Mulher Gorda, entrou e subiu pro dormitório masculino do sétimo ano da Grifinória.

Sentado na sua cama, de repente ele parou pra pensar sobre o que tinha acabado de falar. Era mentira! Lógico que sentia falta dela, mesmo nunca a tendo. Às vezes sentia falta dos gritos que ela dava quando ele enfeitiçava alguém ou a chamava pra sair.

Somente ela conseguia fazê-lo sentir um monte de sentimentos juntos. Muitos sentimentos que ele não conhecia bem ou não tinha, adquiriu. Como, por exemplo, o amor e até mesmo o ódio.

_All the feelings that I get_

_But I still don't miss you yet_

_Only when I stop to think about it…_

James a odiava e a amava ao mesmo tempo.E tinha certeza que ela também. Mesmo não aceitando sair com ele, dava para perceber que, depois de um tempo, ela já não brigava mais tanto com ele, que mudou. Que ela também o amava.

Mas ele odiava tudo nela. Por que tinha que sempre implicar com ele? Ser a defensora dos "frascos e comprimidos"? Humilhá-lo? Gritar a toda hora com ele? Sempre a travava bem, e ela, sempre mal. Por quê? Por quê?

Sempre se perguntava porque gostava dela. Se odiava o jeito de ser dela. Como se apaixonara?

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you…?_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you…!_

Depois que Lily viu James sair pelo corredor a fora, ela percebeu que todos também estavam indo embora. Então, seguiu todos. Virou-se e foi até a Torre de Astronomia.

Já estava anoitecendo. Subiu até a Torre e entrou. Lily viu o pôr-do-sol e logo depois, a entrada da Lua Crescente com suas brilhantes estrelas. De repente percebe que estava pensando no que acabara de acontecer. Como tinha mentido! Disse que não precisava e nem queria que James a protegesse, mas era tudo mentira.

_Every time we lie a wake_

_After every hit we take_

Não sentia falta disso (se bem que ele não parava, para ela sentir falta...), porém quando refletia... Sentia todos os sentimentos do mundo no seu coração, o apertando. Sentia coisas que jamais pensou em sentir. Como podia odiar tanto uma pessoa assim, e ao mesmo tempo amá-la na mesma intensidade?

Já fazia um tempo que começou a olhá-lo de outro modo. Mas conseguia sempre mentir sobre isso. Omitir seus sentimentos.

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I haven't miss you yet_

_Only when I stop to think about it…_

Como odiava quando despenteava mais ainda os cabelos rebeldes. Como odiava quando se exibia como o pomo de ouro. Todos já sabiam que era apanhador da Grifinória! Como odiava quando azarava as pessoas só para mostrar que é capaz disto.

Odiava tudo o que ele fazia, como conseguia amar uma pessoa assim? Sempre se perguntava.

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you…?_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you…!_

Quando James parava pra pensar sobre ela é que ele sabia o porque que a amava. Quando refletia sobre tudo o que acontecia com eles, ele sabia. E Lily era a mesma coisa. Sabia que mesmo com tantos defeitos, James tinha feito ela se apaixonara por ele. Mesmo, ambos, não querendo admitir, sabiam que se amavam, mesmo detestando tudo o que faziam.

_Only when I stop to think about you I know…_

_Only when you stop to think about me do you know…!_

James se cansou de ficar deitado em sua cama, pensando, então se levantou, pegou um casaco, desceu até o Salão Comunal, que estava vazio, pois era hora do jantar. Foi dar uma volta pelos jardins, sentar-se de frente ao lago e apreciar a noite.

Lily viu que estava ficando tarde e desceu pra jantar. Ia entrar no Salão Principal, mas não queria ver ninguém. As palavras de James ainda ecoavam em sua cabeça. Se ele fizesse o que disse, seria a vez de Lily sofrer, pois somente agora percebera que gostava dele, mas não admitia.

Virou-se e foi para o lago apreciar a lula-gigante. Começava a esfriar e Lily se repreendia de não ter ido à Torre e ter pegado um casaco. Andava pela relva, e sob o luar, quando vê alguém, jogando pedrinhas no lago.

Andou pela grama ao redor do lago e se sentou. "Ainda bem que eu peguei este casaco" pensou James. Pegou umas pedrinhas e as jogava no lago. Ficou um tempo assim, e depois se deitou sobre a relva. Quando se deitou, viu um vulto que o observava, e que logo começou a andar rapidamente para o castelo. O luar se abateu sobre o vulto e James pode ver um cabelo vermelho se esvoaçando com o vento.

- Hei, Evans! Evans!

Quando viu quem era a pessoa que jogava pedrinhas e que depois se deitou, Lily começou a andar pro castelo, na esperança de não ser vista, porém seu desejo não se tornou realidade. Ele a viu e a chamou.

Contrariada, ela se virou e foi andando na direção dele. Estava frio, ela se abraçou, esfregando as mãos nos braços, chegando perto dele.

Ele viu que ela não estava agasalhada e já que estava muito frio, se levantou e a encontrou no caminho que ela fazia. Retirou o casaco e estendeu a ela.

- Tome! Está frio demais!

- E você? – perguntou corada, tanto por estar frio, tanto por estar falando novamente com ele. Não queria falar com James depois que tinham brigado. Não queria ser boazinha com ele, mas por educação, perguntou.

- Vou ficar bem. Me faz companhia?- perguntou James inocentemente. Mesmo desconfiada com a "inocência" dele, sentou-se do lado dele, de frente pro lago.

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you…!_

Não gostou do jeito dele. Ele poderia muito bem se aproveitar da situação. Mas como ele ficava lindo preocupado, e ainda mais sendo com ela.

_You hate everything about me_

_Why do you love me...!_

Sabia que ela devia estar detestando essa certa aproximação. Sabia, também, que ela o odiava, mas que o amava. Era uma coisa difícil de se sentir, mas ele a entendia, pois sentia o mesmo pela ruivinha.

- Lily? – perguntou temeroso, porque nunca a tinha chamado pelo primeiro nome. Ela se virou para ele.

– Sim?

- Ah...er... desculpa por hoje e por sempre, sei que deve estar brava comigo. Mas saiba, que também não gosto de muitas coisas que faz.

- Sei. Mas...

- Eu gosto de você – ambos falaram ao mesmo tempo, timidamente.

_I hate..._

_You hate!_

_I hate..._

_You love me..._

Olharam-se, ruborizados, e foram se aproximando mais e mais. Foi um beijo tímido, no começo. Os lábios se encontraram, tremendo. Sentiram um arrepio pela espinha, pelo toque do outro. Nisso, o beijo se aprofundou. Ficou intenso e duradouro sob o luar.

- Sabia que mesmo com tantas diferenças, te amo? – James falou depois que se separam.

- Somos dois. Me pergunto, como consigo amar alguém que odeio. - Lily deitou sua cabeça no ombro dele, apreciando a lua e o lago com a pessoa que mais a deixava confusa, mas a que mais amava...

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you…!_

**_Nota da Autora:_** Oi, gente! Essa é a primeira vez que escrevo algo...Já postei uma onefic, mas não comentaram muito...:( Mas aí eu decidi postar esta agora, mesmo sendo que eu fiz esta antes.Espero, então que agrade mais! E pra eu saber se gostaram, nada melhor do que me mandarem reviews, né? Mesmo se for pra falar que é melhor eu não escrever mais nada, porque escrevo mal...mas por favor comentem!Deixe uma escritora iniciante feliz! XDD Ah, e essa música é "I hate everything about you" do Three Days Grace, sempre achei essa música a cara desse casal fofo!

Bem, espero que tenham gostado!

_Agradecimento: _A Silverghost, porque ela foi a primeira a ler, e me pediu pra postar. Se você não pedisse, não postaria, e obrigada por acertar os errinhos.' A Michele, minha amiga, que também leu, mesmo eu sabendo que ela não vai ler aqui! Obrigada! E também a Fairy Darkness, que também leu e me apoiou a postar! Obrigada também!

Ah, esses personagens são de autoria de J.K. Rowling, não são meus, e a música também não...

Beijos

Lily Dany Potter


End file.
